Mirror of Many Dimensions
by annabethlove
Summary: When Juvia and Gray get caught by a thunderstorm on the way back from a mission they have to take shelter in a small and mysterious shed in the outskirts of Magnolia. There they find the Mirror of Many Dimensions. In a matter of seconds, Juvia is no longer Juvia Lockser, water mage and member of Fairy Tail, she is now Julia, the queen of the seven seas. -Gruvia-
1. Chapter 1

_When Juvia and Gray get caught by a thunderstorm on the way back from a mission they have to take shelter in a small and mysterious shed in the outskirts of Magnolia. There they find the Mirror of Many Dimensions. This mirror only works if there is another you somewhere in another alternate universe._

 _While the old man says the mirror has been broken for centuries, Juvia finds out it's working perfectly when she looks into the mirror and finds another her. In a matter of seconds, Juvia is no longer Juvia Lockser, water mage and a member of Fairy Tail, she now is Julia, the queen of the seven seas._

 _-Gruvia-_

 _All rights to Hiro Mashima_

Chapter 1

 _Juvia_

They had just finished a mission and entered magnolia territory when it started raining. Juvia had noticed the clouds for awhile now. They were dark and menacing and every few seconds they would let out a terrifying bark of thunder with a flash of light that would cross the sky lighting up the whole town for a few seconds.

"Shit!" Gray cursed as he looked up at the sky almost as if his pissed off face would scare of the rain clouds away.

Juvia was never comfortable when it rained since she had lived a major part of her life with it being her companion, and people would take it out on her since she was the cause of it. But she knew Gray wasn't like that. After all _he_ had been the one who had saved her.

"Gray-sama! There's a small shop over there. We can take cover in it" Juvia called out as she pointed at a shop not to far from them she had noticed.

"Okay," Gray said "Let's go!"

Juvia followed close behind Gray trying not to slip on the now muddy ground. Lighting landed not too far from them and Juvia yelped as the ground shook under them.

 _What kind of storm is this?_ Juvia thought as lightning flashed across the whole sky once again.

"Juvia!" Gray called out way ahead of her as he looked back, "Hurry up!"

Juvia peeled her eyes off the sky and ran to catch up with Gray.

Juvia came to a stop. The shop was scary looking. It had spider webs on its windows, fallen tree branches on its roof and it smelled like dirty clothes. Juvia wrinkled her nose. Then she noticed them. Dolls. At least thirty of them. With no heads. All of them surrounding the shop. Juvia almost fainted when she saw a puddle of red underneath each doll and realized it was coming from the gaping whole that each doll had from where its head used to be.

Gray either didn't notice them or didn't care at all because he opened the door and walked into the shop. Juvia had two choices. 1.) Beg Gray for them to find another shelter. 2.) Wait out in the rain with the dolls until Gray came back. Or 3.) Go into the shop after Gray.

Juvia weighed out her options. Option one would only annoy Gray since he probably didn't want to go out in the rain again and get even more wet and Juvia doubted they would find any shelter in the dark or anywhere less than an hour away walking since they were only at the border of magnolia. Her second option was a No-Go. She shivered at the thought of staying outside with all those bleeding dolls and instead went with her last option. She followed Gray quickly into the shop.

The inside of the shop wasn't any less creepy than its outside. Spider webs and dust covered everything. There was junk everywhere. From old silverware to old couches and a few paintings which Juvia tried to admire but instead ended up in a fits of sneezing as all the dust from the portrait when up her nose. Juvia decided to head to the other side of the shop looking for Gray since she had lost sight of him when out of nowhere spider webs attacked her face. She yelped and clawed at her face. Where had the spider web come from? She hadn't even seen them. She sighed in relief when she managed to get the sticky stuff away from her face.

Juvia looked around and tried to choose the best way to head out and find Gray. She looked back and saw nothing but darkness, which she found weird since she had just come from that part of the shop. Or had she? Everything in the shop looked the same to Juvia. Creepy and scary. Juvia shook her head. No way she was going that way. Instead she decided to keep going they way she had started going, before the spider webs attacked her, since the dim light from the torches illuminated her path way.

Juvia couldn't find Gray.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered out.

 _Why is Juvia whispering?_ She thought.

Juvia realized why. The silence was so calming and peaceful that she didn't want to destroy it. Yes, she was scared of being alone in the dark. Yes, she wanted Gray to find her. But the _pitter-patter_ of the rain hitting the rooftop and the muffled thunder made her feel at ease and, yes, at home. It reminded her of the very few memories she and Gajeel had when she was still part of Phantom Lord guild. Back when she was the rain woman. After a mission they would go to her apartment and make hot chocolate, (well melted iron for Gajeel) and just sit on her couch and listen to her rain hit her rooftop and warm themselves by pushing the couch close to the fire.

Juvia smiled slowly at the warm memories but then her eyes landed on a shelve and she let out of scream ending the peaceful silence as it bounced from the shop walls and echoed everywhere. There were more. More of the bloody dolls. Hundreds of them. Probably more than the large collection of plushies Juvia had made of Gray, all aligned against the wall in shelves. This time though, they had heads. But that didn't make it any better for Juvia. It made it worse as a matter of fact. The blood was coming out of their eyes, mouth and nose. At the same time the lights when out and Juvia let out another piercing scream and took off running.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out. Hoping and begging under her breath that he was close enough to hear her and come find her. When Juvia came to a stop she was was breathing hard and shivers ran down her spine. It was quiet. Too quiet. Hadn't it had been raining? Where was Gray? Was he okay?

Juvia looked up and saw another wall of dolls. Her eyes widened when she realized it was just their heads. Terror overcame her body and she slowly started backing away when she felt something land on her shoulder. Juvia cried out and turned around at the same time attacking the person.

"Water Claw!" she cried out and closed her eyes.

"What the hell Juvia!" a familiar voice cried out. Juvia opened her eyes only to find a very wet and pissed of Gray glaring at her. Juvias eyes widened and she lunged herself at him and hugged him for dear life. "Whoa! Hey-" Gray called out as he tried to steady himself against the extra weight.

"Gray-sama! J-Juvia was s-so scared! There were so many dolls! We have to leave! There is something weird and scary inside of this shop!" Juvia said all in a rushed breath against Grays chest,

"What are you talking about Juvia?" Gray barked out as he pulled her away from him. "You haven't even been inside the shop yet!"

"What? Juvia-" Juvias eyes widened when she realized where she was standing at. The front door.

"No." Juvia muttered under her breath. She had been inside the shop already! Juvia had lost Gray and found all those scary dolls. The dolls!

"Gray-sama! Look! At the dolls! They have-" Juvia stopped.

"What dolls Juvia?" Gray asked.

They were all _gone!_ Juvia took in ragged breaths. She was sure she had seen them. They had been headless!

She felt Grays hand come to her forehead.

"You're a little warm. Maybe you're getting a fever. It must be making you see things." Gray tried to explain. Juvia numbly nodded. That must have been it.

"Now come on," Gray said as he opened the shop and walked in with Juvia trailing close behind. "The old guy here said we could wait out the rain inside."

Juvias hopes that the fever was causing her to see delusions increased when she walked into the shop. It was small, crowded, clean and no dark corridors at all. And no dolls either. She shook her head. Gray was right. She was probably gonna get a fever and it was making her see things. Now that she realized, she _had_ to had imagined the dolls and the dark inside of the shop. The shop was to small for that. Fifteen feet to the left. Fifteen feet to the right and at least thirty forward.

"Let's check this place out while we wait the rain out," Gray said. Juvia nodded and followed close behind him. There was really no exploring since the shop was so small, but she and Gray did find something big covered under a sheet on a far right corner of the shop.  
"What could it be Gray-sama?" Juvia asked Gray. His normally spiky black hair was now matted to his head. The cause of the rain or Juvias attack. For a second Juvia felt guilty but then she noticed how his clothes clung to him and the guilt she felt started to waver. Juvia tried to hold back her big and creative imagination.

"Dunno." Gray finally said. He took the sheet and pulled it back. A giant wave of dust attacked them and lead them to a fits of coughing.

"It's a mirror." Gray said once they could finally breathe normally again. Juvia took in the mirror. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Its sides were decorated in fine sparkly jewels that Juvia couldn't decide if they were real or not, and its reflection...

Juvias breath hitched. Grays image wasn't reflecting back.

"What the hell?" Gray asked as he noticed the same thing as Juvia did. Juvia released her breath. For a second she thought she was imagining things again.

"We call it the Mirror of Many Dimensions." Juvia yelped and jumped high as she turned too look back at the person who had spoken. At the same time Gray cursed.

"Oh. Old man! What are you trying to do? Give us a heart attack?" Gray said. Juvia took in the stranger. He was tall, with gray her that looked to have been black once and had dark alluring eyes that kind of reminded Juvia of Grays intense onyx eyes. He looked to be in his early fifties.

"Why does it not reflect Gray-samas image?" Juvia asked. The old man turned his dark eyes towards her and Juvia felt like she was drowning in his intense stare. The old man cracked a smile.

"Because he doesn't have someone exactly like him in any other dimensions." the old man answered Juvias question. Juvias eyes widened. Dimensions? She didn't understand.

"Juvia doesn't understand." She said. The old mans eyes looked at her for a long second. His eyes eating Juvia up. A flash of a certain emotion crossed his face, but as soon as it came it was gone, that Juvia once again thought she had probably imagined it.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Its just an old piece of junk that doesn't work anymore." he finally said. He looked over Juvia once again and then turned his gaze towards Gray.

"I'll go get you kids some towels. You're soaking wet." The man left.

Juvia glanced at Gray. He had turned back to look at the mirror.  
"I guess since it doesn't work might as well cover it up and go try to change into something dry." Gray said as he stared looking for the sheet. Juvia nodded. She felt exhausted and ready to collapse at any moment.

 _What is wrong with Juvia?_ She thought. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind as she dropped her pack by Grays at a corner.

"Where the hell did I leave that sheet?" Gray grumbled as he kept looking. Juvia walked closer to the mirror. No reflection either. The old man was right. It was broken. Juvia was about to go help Gray look for the sheet when a giant _Crack!_ Made the shop shake and the lights to flicker out and then back on.

"Damn." Juvia heard Gray say, "The storm is really going out there. Do you think..."

But Juvia had zoned Gray out and instead stared wide eyed at the mirror. No. _Not_ only the mirror. Her reflection. She was staring at herself. _But didn't the old man say that the mirror was broken?_ Juvia thought.

Juvia took in shallow breaths throw her nose and slowly,tentatively, she reached her hand out to touch the surface of the mirror. Her reflection did the same. She place her hand flat against the cool surface of the mirror.

"Hey Gray-sama, Juvia thinks the old man-san was wrong about the mirror..." Juvia let her words trail off when she noticed something that made her legs start shaking. Her reflection hadn't moved its mouth while Juvia spoke. And not only that, but the reflections eyes had widened and were starring back at Juvia with terror. Juvia left out at terrified scream as she tried to pull her hand back but it wouldn't budge away from the mirror. Juvia heard Gray somewhere out in the shop calling her name but then the only thing Juvia could hear were muffled noises. Her eyes widened as she saw her reflections clothes. They weren't the same as Juvias blue dress anymore. It wore a golden shirt and its head was adorned with a crystal-like golden tiara and its wrist held golden bracelets.

She starred wide eyed as her reflection reached for Juvias hand.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called as a sob escaped her trembling body and as she tried to pull her hand away from the mirror before her reflection took held of Juvias hand.

"Juvia, what's-Shit! Juvia!" Juvia turned her head too look at Gray running towards her. His eyes were wide. He took had seen her reflection. Juvia knew he wasn't going to make it, because the next think she knew, her reflections hand landed on top of Juvias hand, something flashed and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_When Juvia and Gray get caught by a thunderstorm on the way back from a mission they have to take shelter in a small and mysterious shed in the outskirts of Magnolia. There they find the Mirror of Many Dimensions. This mirror only works if there is another you somewhere in another alternate universe._

 _While the old man says the mirror has been broken for centuries, Juvia finds out it's working perfectly when she looks into the mirror and finds another her. In a matter of seconds, Juvia is no longer Juvia Lockser, water mage and a member of Fairy Tail, she now is Julia, the queen of the seven seas._

 _-Gruvia-_

 _All rights to Hiro Mashima_

Chapter 2

 _Gray_

Gray stared wide eyed as Juvia gave him once last pleading look before there was a bright flash and everything was consumed by white.

"Juvia!"

Gray tried to shield his eyes by placing his arm in front of his face. He tried to keep moving towards where he thought Juvias' direction was, but the light seemed to be sucking out all the energy he had in his body.

 _Damn it,_ he thought. Juvia might be in danger and he couldn't even move! He had to help her.

All of a sudden there was a _thud_ and the light disappeared. Gray removed his arm from his face and tried to get rid of the black spots dancing in his vision. He blinked. And blinked. Until the spots were gone.

His eyes widened when he saw Juvia passed out on the floor.

"Juvia!" Gray cried and ran towards her.

He kneeled and took her in his arms, checking if she was breathing.

At the same time he did this, she opened her eyes. Gray felt relief wash over him.

"Shit. Juvia, what that hell happened?" Gray asked the water mage.

Juvia looked up and Gray had to blink many times. Something was off with Juvia. He didn't understand what. She had the same blue curly hair, blue eyes and everything. But even so, as he took her in, he realized that Juvia looked different, he just didn't know what.

And then she punched him across the face.

Gray flew back and hit a few old portraits, breaking them in the process.

"Wha..?"

"How could thy show thy selves face upon thee after so long!" He heard Juvia cry. _What? Juvia doesn't talk like that,_ Gray thought.

"What the hell?" Gray cried and glared at Juvia. _What was wrong with her?_

And then they started. One after the other. Tears. No. Gray looked again as they rolled over the floor. One of them rolled by his foot and he took it in his hand. Pearls. They were small round pearls. Pearls? Gray had to be seeing things. There was _no way_ Juvia was crying pearls. He was sure of it. He had seen her cry many times.

"What! Juvia! What's going on?" Gray asked as he looked at the blue haired girl wide eyed. The girl gave him a sudden glare that he had never imagined getting from the water mage. It made his bones quiver. Shit. Who knew she could be so scary?

"How could thy forget thy owns true love and beloveds name!" Juvia cried as she got to her knees, "It's been a decade! How can thy be so cruel? Did our love not mean nothing to thee?"

"Wait, what?" Gray cried out. Had Juvia lost the last screw of sanity she had?

And then Juvia froze. She stared wide eyed at her legs. Fear seemed to sip through her body and Gray could physically see her body start to shake. Juvia stretched out her legs in front of her. Almost as if it were her first time seeing them.

"What is this? Why do I have this? What is this!"

Gray froze. Juvia _rarely_ used first person. Gray once more took Juvia in. Same hair, same eyes, same structure...and then he noticed it. Juvia tried standing up as she screamed out some words Gray couldn't understand and tried to gain her balance by leaning on to a table. But the only thing Gray was zoning into was her left leg.

Juvia didn't have the fairy tail guild mark on her left thigh. This girl wasn't Juvia.


	3. Chapter 3

_When Juvia and Gray get caught by a thunderstorm on the way back from a mission they have to take shelter in a small and mysterious shed in the outskirts of Magnolia. There they find the Mirror of Many Dimensions. This mirror only works if there is another you somewhere in another alternate universe._

 _While the old man says the mirror has been broken for centuries, Juvia finds out it's working perfectly when she looks into the mirror and finds another her. In a matter of seconds, Juvia is no longer Juvia Lockser, water mage and a member of Fairy Tail, she now is Julia, the queen of the seven seas._

 _-Gruvia-_

 _All rights to Hiro Mashima_

Chapter 3

 _Juvia_

Maybe some of the things Juvia should have noticed first when she woke up should have been the important things. Like the pounding in her head or like how she didn't recognize where she was. And how Gray was no where in sight. Or for the fact that she seemed to be inside of a cave of some sorts where tall book shelves covered the walls, and bubbles of many sizes floated around. Because bubbles floating around was a normal everyday thing.

No. The first thing Juvia noticed when she woke up was the tail. Yes. Tail. Not any tail. A _fish_ tail to be exact. Juvia opened her mouth in a small O. The tail was beautiful. One of the most beautiful things Juvia had seen in her life. (Of course _after_ Gray). It was at least 3foot and a half long. The tail was a sort of gray, and greenish and purplish color with flecks of gold that seemed to all have the right amount of each color to almost make the tail look like a shinning pearl, if that made any sense at all. And it was bright.

When the tail moved, the scales reflected against the light making the tail look sharp and deadly to the touch, but at the same time breathtakingly beautiful. At the end were two fins spreading out onto a V with a light grey and pinkish/purplish see through color that made the fins look like jelly fish.

"Wah!~" Juvia let out a cry of adoration as she took the tail and the fins in again. It was just _too_ beautiful to be real.

And then she followed the tail until she found where it started. When she did. She felt her whole body go cold and she let out a small _squeak!_ The tail ended at her waist. How was that possible? Juvia remembered having legs, so why did she have a tail?

The tail ended right at her waist, where it had a certain shield like thing with pearls all meeting in the middle where they encircled a white gem that was as big as 3 pearls together.

Juvia had no idea what to do. She was freaking out. Where had she gotten this tail? And was she floating right now? The situation finally seemed to start to dawn on her. Where was she? She looked around but nothing seemed familiar and there seemed to be no exit. Where was Gray? Juvia searched more frantically. Looking all around her. (Surprisingly she was able to move with the tail very easily) But Gray was nowhere in sight.

Fear had started to creep upon Juvia. She tried to remember the last thing that had happened. The mirror. And the white light! Juvia gasped. She looked around the cave. No mirror. Then how? How had she gotten there? Juvia needed to find an exit. Fast. And find Gray and get back to Fairy Tail.

Almost as if her problems were being all solved, at one of the farthest ends of the cave a door started appearing. Juvia ran for it, but stopped when a figure appeared.

Was it Gray? Juvia tried to squint. Why was it so dark?

"Your majesty!"

Juvia froze. She recognized that voice. And so the person that the voice belonged too as they stepped out into the light.

"Natsu-san?"


	4. Chapter 4

_When Juvia and Gray get caught by a thunderstorm on the way back from a mission they have to take shelter in a small and mysterious shed in the outskirts of Magnolia. There they find the Mirror of Many Dimensions. This mirror only works if there is another you somewhere in another alternate universe._

 _While the old man says the mirror has been broken for centuries, Juvia finds out it's working perfectly when she looks into the mirror and finds another her. In a matter of seconds, Juvia is no longer Juvia Lockser, water mage and a member of Fairy Tail, she now is Julia, the queen of the seven seas._

 _-Gruvia-_

 _All rights to Hiro Mashima_

Chapter 4

 _Gray_

Gray stared at the girl in front of him. He still couldn't get everything she had said to him through his head.

"Okay." Gray finally said. "Can you please tell me that again?" Gray could already feel a headache starting to form from the situation. It was still pouring cats and dogs outside, and the lights kept flickering on and off. And as if things couldn't get any weirder-weirder than a second Juvia-the old man had disappeared on him. Gray had look all over the small store for him, but the old man was found nowhere.

So Gray was alone to deal with this second Juvia. He had dragged her to a small office in the back and sat her on a chair. Which was really hard because she kept freaking out, murmuring things like.."'Tis impossible! They were never called upon!" Or "They won't go back!" Or "Why are they lasting for so long?!" Gray had to practically carry her.

The Juvia look alike-or Julia, since that's what she said her name was-gave him an annoyed look. Gray felt uncomfortable looking at her. She looked so much like Juvia...but acted nothing like Juvia.

"Is thee too incompetent to understand thys queens words?" Gray wasn't too sure what she said, but the way her eyes glared at him and she clutched her hands-her nails digging into her palms-he was pretty sure it was an insult.

"Listen," Gray said, annoyed. "I have no idea what you said. I couldn't understand half of the story you told me-!"

It was quick and feather like that if Gray had blinked he wouldn't have believed it had happened. Juvia kissed him! He had the face like a fish out of water! Juvia had kissed him! No, not Juvia. Julia had.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gray exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt the heat on his neck and on his cheeks. Gray had been kissed before. But not in awhile. And for some reason being kissed by this girl that looked like Juvia made him feel uncomfortable and his heart to start beating at a thousand times per minute.

Gray glared at her, "Why the hell did you kiss me?!"

Julia had a disgusted look on her face as she went back to her seat.

"I had to do it in order to be able to speak your language! What has happened to you Lance?! How could you forget your own queen, lover and language?!"

Gray blinked. This chick was talking nonsense, but she looked ready to pounce him at any second. And the only thing Gray wanted to know was where his Juvia was. Gray blinked. Did that thought really just run through his head? Juvia wasn't his. He shook his head. He had to concentrate and get answers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked, "My name Isn't Lance and you are not my queen, or lover, and I never knew such a language existed. All I want to know is where Juvia is."

Julia looked infuriated.

"How dare you speak another woman's name in my presence !" She did something with her hands and pointed at Gray. Nothing happened. Gray lifted his eyebrow at Julia. This girl was really crazy. Julia flushed bright red when she noticed nothing happened. And then tried again. But nothing happened.

"What's going on?!" Julia cried and then looked at Gray with accusation, "What is going on with me Lance? Why won't my tail show up and these legs disappear?!"

Gray put his hands outwards, in a defense position. "What the hell are you talking about? What tail? And my name is Gray!"

Julia seemed like she wanted to argue again, but then her eyes widened as if she just realized something.

"Oh by the queens of the seven seas...I'm not underwater..." she murmured as she looked wide eyed everywhere around her.

By now Gray's head was ready to explode from all this weirdness.

"Listen," Gray said massaging his temples, "I have no idea what's going on. The only thing I want is my friend back."

Julia scooted closer to Gray and gave him and intense look.

"You're right," she said, which took Gray by surprise, "if I'm really not in the lumière de nacre kingdom anymore, and there really is another me out there," she looked at Gray with so much fear in her eyes, that Gray felt his heart crawl into his stomach. This wasn't sounded good. "and if i'm here. That means that my kingdom and that Juvia person you speak of are in great danger."

 _Well! There's my monthly update!_

 _Thank you lovelies!  
-Annabethlove_


End file.
